Fates Intertwined
by AmazinglyEarthBound
Summary: The third story in this arc. Our hero is running through the plantation, trying to defeat the Doctor. He has almost forgotten about Curly Brace, but when he finds, her he finds out that something sinister has happened... This story will probably be a lot shorter than the others, probably even having much shorter chapters. Just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] The third story in this arc. He finally finds out what happened to Curly, and sets off to save her. Mad props to AscendingAnthem (again) because he gave me the title. Sorry, krikanalo, you're the loser this time. [End of A/N]**

_So, without further ado…_

Fates Intertwined

After boosting myself through the outer wall of the island, I find myself in this new place. It doesn't seem to have much in it.

All I see is a huge bat and a few crevices. I go down one of them, and I'm not looking where I'm going before I fall down another one.

I'm about to boost back up when I see a flash of yellow and lose my balance.

It can't be…

I walk toward where I saw it, and see a member of the Chthulu people standing next to the bed.

I'm getting a déjà vu vibe, because sitting on the bed is none other than…

"Curly!"

I walk over to her, and give her another hug.

I hear the Chthulu start to say something, but all I can think about is how wonderful it will be to hear her voice, even if she scolds me again for all the hugs.

And before I can even get ready to hear it, she says four words that break my heart.

"Get away from me!"

"Curly?" I say, pulling away from her in shock. "What are you talking about? You know me, Curly. We're the best of friends, and the perfect partners."

She looks at me, almost with a ray of comprehension dawning on her face, before more words come out of her mouth that crush the already broken pieces of my heart into even smaller bits.

"OK. Um, this is going to sound weird, but… who are you?"

**[A/N] Screw shortness of the first chapter. Maybe I didn't start it very well. But I promise, it will get better. Also, some nice, cold drinks to the person who can figure out from what book I got the last sentence that Curly says. Just to see if someone can figure it out, I won't post the next chapter until at least tomorrow. [End of A/N]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Oh, a great tragedy has happened here… But never to fear, Curly will get better. Anyway, chapter 2. [End of A/N]**

I feel empty.

Curly doesn't know who I am. She must be joking. She must be. She's just playing a joke and trying to scare me.

"Curly?" I said. "Curly Brace? Please, please, tell me you're joking. I am seriously hoping you're joking."

"Um, no." she says. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am…"

"If I may interject," says the Chthulu. "I heard someplace about a mushroom that may restore memories if you can find it…"

"You will tell me where I can find it," I say, pointing my new Spur at him. "You will tell me now, or I swear, I will blow you to kingdom come-"

"OK, OK!" he says, cowering. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just please don't hurt me!

"I don't know much about it, but I know you can find it in the storage room above the Mimiga Village graveyard."

He says this last part really fast, because I point my gun at him after he said he doesn't know much about it.

I jump out of this hole, and find a teleporter. It must have been the one that Kazuma took to escape, because it takes me to his shelter in Grasstown. I take a quick trek through the place, and find myself back in Arthur's house. I run up to the graveyard, and find the storehouse that the Chthulu was talking about.

I spy a small purple mushroom at the end of it. This must be what the Chthulu was talking about. I walk over to it.

"You come with me, now!"

"What?" says the shroom. "What are you talking about?"

"You listen here. The girl I love has lost all of her memories, and I don't even know how. You are coming with me. She is going to eat you and regain all of her memories and we can all be happy."

"Eat me?" says the mushroom. "Eat me?! I'll have you know that I am a very valuable-"

I point my gun at it.

"Is that how you want to play? Because I can play like that."

"Bring it on. I will do anything to help Curly again."

**[A/N] We will begin everything else in the next chapter… [End of A/N]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] The one you've all been waiting for! Our hero battles the Ma Pignon do help regain Curly's memories. Of course, everything will end all happy. [End of A/N]**

Despite what he said, this mushroom is not much of a fighter.

It can summon things that can hurt me a bit, but all the mushroom really does and jump around, making it really annoying to hit.

If I can hit it, though, it gets hurt a lot, and it doesn't jump around as much.

After a few shots from my Spur, the mushroom says "OK, OK. You win. You can feed me to this girl. But I don't want to see it happen. Just please put me out of my misery first…"

I'm the type of guy who follows last wishes. I almost feel sorry for the thing as I charge up my Spur, jab it to the mushroom's head at point-blank range, and pull the trigger.

It releases a giant burst of white light, and I suddenly wonder if the mushroom will still work after it's dead…

I rush back to the place where I found Curly, as fast as I possibly can, just in case. I almost seem untouchable to the things in Grasstown. Maybe it's my will…

As soon as I get back to the place, I boost and run down to where I saw Curly and the Chthulu.

"Oh, good," says the Chthulu. "You're back, and you have the mushroom-"

"Save it," I say. "I have more important things to attend to."

I walk over to Curly.

"Curly," I say. You need to eat this."

"What?" she says, bewildered.

I jam it into her mouth.

It might not have been the best idea. She starts to cough and splutter on it. After not too long, though, she manages to swallow the whole thing.

I watch her expectantly, and she seems to finally get the ray of recognition in her eyes, before she says one word…

"Quote!"

**[A/N] Hurray! Curly will get her memory back! Or, at least, she has gotten her memory back. [End of A/N]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] OK, the one you've actually all been waiting for. Curly regains her memory. [End of A/N]**

For a moment, I'm still afraid that she still hasn't regained her memory, and the mushroom just made her insane.

Then she keeps talking and does something to disprove this theory.

"I remember now! You're name… You're name is Quote!"

I must still have a bewildered look on my face, because she gets up and gives me a hug.

That clears me up.

"Oh my God. Curly," I say. Softly, I start to cry.

"What's wrong, Quote?" she says. "You should be happy. We've finally found each other again."

"I know," I say. "I just can't believe your back again, back in my arms…"

"Cut the drama, Quote," she says. "That's not all I remember."

"Well, what else is there?" I ask, separating from her.

"I remember our past."

"Ten years ago, hordes of killer robots were sent to the surface. Their mission was to find the ancient artifact, the Demon Crown…

"But you and I, we were different. We were supposed to seize the Crown, and destroy it, no matter at what costs.

"By the time we got there, though, it was too late. Someone had already taken it. No, not the Doctor," she says, noting my look. "It was someone else, but I can't remember his name.

"We fought him, you and I, and we were able to wound him. We were way out of our league, though." She says this part with a small giggle.

"That's about all I can remember… Can you think of anything?"

I'm only half-listening to her, partly because I know my name, and partly because I can revel in the glory of having her back again.

When she finishes talking, though, I snap back into reality.

"Um, no. No, I don't remember anything."

"Well, I don't think I'll be going with you to fight the Doctor, so take this with you."

She pushes a small metal brace with a heart on it into my hand.

"That's the Iron Bond. It's a symbol of our unbreakable friendship. And… take this with you, too."

And with that, she leans in and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Curly," I say. I can feel my face burning up, and I hope I'm not blushing too badly. I look at her, and she's blushing, too.

"Now go!" she says, trying to hide it. "Kick that guy's butt, like I know you can."

"Thanks, Curly," I say. "I'll see you soon."

**[A/N] D'awwwwww! Next on "Fates Intertwined…" wait, it's already over! It's time to get going on… Hell. [End of A/N]**


End file.
